omega_galaxysagafandomcom-20200215-history
Fumikage Tokoyami
Fumikage Tokoyami is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Statistics *'Name': Fumikage Tokoyami, Jet-Black Hero "Tsukuyomi" *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': October 30 *'Classification': Human, Transformation-Type Quirk User, Hero-In-Training, U.A. High School First-Year Student *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 158 cm (5'2.5") *'Weight': 49.5 kg (109 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Red *'Hair Color': Black *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Dark Shadow *'Weaknesses': The shadow-like monster has an energy limit and when it runs out, the shadow-like monster will retract back into Fumikage. It is also sensitive to light and luminous attacks will make it weaken and reduce in size. Containing Dark Shadow under control while in the dark puts a lot of stress on Fumikage's body. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Shadow Puppet, Black Slash, Black Ankh (Piercing Claw of the Dusk, Gloom of the Black Arm) *'Voice Actor': Yoshimasa Hosoya Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Fumikage is a relatively short person with a bird-shaped head, spiky "hair", red eyes, a striped red choker, a short beak and human teeth. Despite those traits, the rest of his body is that of a regular human shape. His Hero Costume consists mostly of a dark cloak with dark and light purple tints, covering his entire body, only stopping halfway down his shins, and knee-high black boots. Under this is a dark t-shirt, wristbands, a pair of baggy pants, similar to the ones Katsuki Bakugo wears in his hero costume, and a utility belt with a double pin buckle. Personality Fumikage has a reserved, serious and focused personality. Though he does not talk very much, he has been shown directly ignoring questions or requests that seem in some way pointless (like Tenya asking him to not sit on the desk) while he talks to other people as some sort of ongoing joke. When Fumikage teams up with others, he becomes more sociable, helping his teammates out, reassuring his trust in them and thanking them for their effort. He appears to be fond of darkness and other related concepts, sometimes coming off as a slightly dramatic, such as calling a recreational game a "mad banquet of darkness". Despite this, he is also shown to be embarrassed about his interests to a certain degree, refusing to let his classmates see his gloomy room. Fumikage seems to have a certain level of belief in the concept of fate and destiny, sometimes spouting philosophical expressions. Fumikage also seems to be aware of his own limits and understands when it's time to back down, surrendering when Katsuki Bakugo forced him into a difficult position to fight back. He takes any advice he gets seriously, and uses it to try and improve on his Quirk and abilities. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Dark Shadow: Fumikage is the host of a sentient, shadowbeast that he can materialize and contract to and from his body freely. Fumikage can utilize Dark Shadow for various purposes, including defending himself. : In spite of its versitility, Dark Shadow's energy is limited and can be drained by sunlight. When it runs out of energy, Dark Shadow retracts back into Fumikage. : According to Mezo, Fumikage's negative emotions (such as regret and indignation) probably intensify Dark Shadow, making it more unruly and possibly making Dark Shadow stronger as a result, albeit at the cost of Fumikage losing control; Fumikage himself stated that his anger causes him to lose control of Dark Shadow. : The personality, strength, defense and control of the shadow-like monster depends on the lack of light on Fumikage's surroundings. During the day, Dark Shadow is weaker and smaller in size but still has considerable strength and defense as well as easier to control. During the night, Dark Shadow is stronger and bigger which grants it great strength, defense and size, powerful enough to rip out and cut down multiple trees with ease. However, Dark Shadow is more difficult to control at night, causing Fumikage to lose control. *'Shadow Puppet': *'Black Slash': *'Black Ankh': Fumikage's newest special move. Fumikage dons and equips Dark Shadow onto himself, wearing it like a suit of armor or an exoskeleton. According to Fumikage, equipping Dark Shadow onto himself mitigates his physical weaknesses. **'Piercing Claw of the Dusk': Fumikage shoots out Dark Shadow's claw which attacks at great speed. **'Gloom of the Black Arm': Fumikage enlarges Dark Shadow's arms and smashes his targets with them. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Ectoplasm *Katsuki Bakugo *Koji Koda *Izuku Midoriya *Tsuyu Asui *Mezo Shoji In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Transformer Category:Hero Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 1-A Category:My Hero Academia Characters